User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Return of the Lancer - Chapter 2: Revelations
Revelations is the second chapter of my seventeenth fanfiction, "Return of the Lancer". You know, this is pretty funny. I've been wanting to use this chapter title about 6 times in the past, but have never done it. I mean, there's a chapter called "Dark Revelations" in Hail to the Queen, but it's not the same. I think that this chapter is pretty good, but that's just me. Let's get started. This chapter is called "Revelations" because there is something that Harold tells Samantha that is a very important revelation. Also, something happens in this chapter that might make it seem like Harold is cheating on Henriett, but he doesn't intentionally cheat on her. You don't have to be a genious to know who it is. Revelations Harold and Henriett went to bed together for the first time in 25 years. They talked a lot. Harold: I heard about Arminius, James, and the Iron Reapers. That's terrible. That sick freak should have Met the Reaper. Why didn't he? Henriett: Brutus voted against it. Harold: Oh. I see. How are Pale and Hajvarr? Henriett: They're fine. They've been helping me train Jack and Lydia on how to fight. Harold: That's good. Did anything bad happen to you while I was away? Henriett: No. Harold: I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise. Henriett: Don't leave me for that long again. Harold: That is a promise that I won't be able to keep. Henriett: Why not? Harold: Why do you think? I'm not going to live forever. Henriett: I know that. Harold: I'm tired. Good night. Henriett: Good night, Harold. When morning came, Harold went to the store, and bought two new outfits. The first one was a black hooded robe, and a long, black cape. The robe looked similar to the robe that Henriett wore. The second one was a white and red hooded robe, and a long, gray cape. Both made him look like an old wizard. Harold didn't wear any gloves, which was very unusual, since he almost always wears gloves. He put on the white robe, and put his dirty gravedigger outfit into a dresser in his bedroom, and set his dirty shovel by the front door. He told his family that he had to talk to some people that he hasn't seen in a long time, and that he would be back in a few hours. He left the house, and made his way to Pale's house. Harold was wearing his hood, so people couldn't see his entire face. While walking to Pale's house, Harold saw many familiar faces, but didn't say a word to anyone. He wasn't ready for everybody to know that the Lancer has returned. When he made it to the renovated workshop that Pale called home, Harold took a deep breath, and took off his hood. He knocked on the door twice, and turned around. Pale opened the door. Pale: Can I help you? Harold slowly turned around, and looked directly into Pale's eyes. She knew exactly who he was. He smiled, and Pale almost cried. Harold held his arms out, and Pale knew what he wanted. Pale gave Harold a hug, and he did the same. Pale: Welcome home, Harold. Harold: I'm happy to be back, Pale. They stopped hugging. Harold: You kept the cloak that I gave you. That makes me very happy. Pale: It's special to me. Harold: I'm glad. Pale let Harold inside. They both sat down, and talked. Harold: Have you been a good leader for my group? I hope so. Pale: The Lancers aren't really an organization anymore. It's just me, Hajvarr, and Henriett. After the Reapers were destroyed, no one wants to join us. We're thinking about disbanding. Harold: You probably should. The Lancers are losing their purpose. Pale: If people know that you've returned, they might want to join. Harold: No. Pale: What do you mean "no"? Harold: I want to live out the rest of my life in peace. I've been fighting for too long. Pale: Okay. I'll tell the other two that we will disband the group. Harold: Sounds good. We have a lot of catching up to do. I have to go. There are a few more people that I need to speak to. Pale: Okay. I'm very happy that you're back, Harold. Harold: I'm happy to be back. Let's meet at the fort around noon. Have a good day, Pale. Pale: You too. Harold went to Hajvarr's house in the Cathedral Ward. He knocked on the door, and Hajvarr answered. Upon seeing Harold's face, Hajvarr gave him a big hug. They were very happy to see each other. Hajvarr: Welcome home, boss. Harold backed away. Harold: I'm not your boss anymore. Pale's the Nameless Lancer now. Hajvarr: I know. Harold: It's good to see you. Let's meet at the fort around noon. Have a good day. Hajvarr: Alright. You too, Harold. Harold went to Ancrya to speak to Samantha. When he saw her the day before, it was very clear that Arminius's death was still troubling her. Harold knocked on her door, and she answered it. She recognized him, grabbed his hand, and brought him inside. They sat down on the couch, and talked. Harold: I heard about Arminius. I'm sorry. Samantha: We were going to get married the next day. Harold: That's terrible. Samantha: I quit my job after he died. I miss him so much. She started crying, so Harold put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She stopped crying not long after. Samantha: Why did you kiss me before you left? Harold took a deep breath, turned toward Samantha, and put both of his hands on her shoulders. Harold: Because I love you, Samantha. I never wanted to. I never tried to. But I do. Samantha: Uh.... wow. Harold: I have to go. He was about to get up, but Samantha pulled him back onto the couch, and got really close to him. Harold: What are you doing? Samantha wrapped her left arm around Harold’s neck, and leaned in to kiss him. Harold didn’t resist her. He had his mouth open when their lips touched, and so did Samantha. They kissed passionately. Harold pushed Samantha’s arm away, touched her face with his left hand, and put his right hand on her left shoulder. After 10 seconds, Samantha slipped her tongue into Harold’s mouth. They continued making out for almost a full minute, and they both enjoyed every second of it. After feeling satisfied, Samantha pulled her head back, and smiled. Harold smiled as well, and put his right hand on Samantha’s left cheek. Harold: I might have married the wrong woman. Samantha: You don’t actually mean that, do you? Harold: You might be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Samantha’s face turned red, but her smile grew bigger. Samantha: Thank you. But I was a whore. Would you really want to marry someone like me? Harold: Yes, I would. Samantha: Wow. Thanks, Harold. Harold: You are probably the most interesting person that I’ve ever met. Hell. The day that we met was one of the most interesting days of my life. Samantha: I agree. Harold: I should get going. I might be back for more. Samantha: Please don’t. I don’t want to be responsible for ruining your marriage. Harold: As you wish. Before Harold left, he kissed Samantha again. He left her house, and smiled the entire time that he walked back to Yharnam. Credits Thank you for reading my chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. About Harold's two new outfits: The black one is based on what Altair wears when exiled in Assassin's Creed: Revelations, and the white one is based on what he wears when he is old in Assassin's Creed: Revelations. Category:Blog posts